Antennae used for portable telephones, pagers, and the like typically are encased in a dielectric boot to protect the antenna from inadvertent contamination from moisture, dust, or the like. A boot assembly includes a sleeve dimensioned to receive the antenna therein with the leading end of the sleeve being closed and the other end being dimensioned to receive an end cap therein such that only a connector at the end of the antenna extends outwardly from the end cap for connection to the cellular telephone, pager, or the like. The boot and sleeve are typically secured together by means of an adhesive disposed at the joint therebetween.
Occasionally an electronic apparatus to which the antenna is attached may be dropped or otherwise subjected to impact which may cause the adhesive joint between the interior surface of the sleeve and the outer end cap to crack and to separate such that the antenna is no longer protected by the sleeve.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a boot assembly for an antenna that maintains the integrity of the adhesive joint between the sleeve and end cap upon being subjected to impact. It is further desirable to provide a boot assembly in which the adhesive joint resists breakage when subjected to a torsional force.